Five Speed
by Diana-Jae
Summary: The first time they met, it was under the worst of circumstances. When they meet again, it's under both the best and worst of circumstances. What's one to do when the other is completely bonded to another? Kurama x Botan x Touya


Five Speed 

**[Chapter 1 – Deceit]**

"Good evening, Mrs. Furuya."

Lavender eyes sparkled fondly as they met those of electric blue. "Touya, you're a little early. Why don't you come in?"

He smiled and walked in as soon as the elder woman stood aside to allow him passage. Touya was Mrs. Furuya's daughter's first boyfriend, and being well over three years older than her daughter, as a mother, she had not trusted him at all. And that was the least of her worries because the more she learned of him, the more she had become displeased. But her daughter's persistency and the image that he always presented sometimes made her doubt the things she had only heard.

"I'm sorry, dear, but Botan won't be ready for another ten minutes," the mother started apologetically.

"We aren't in a rush, Mrs. Furuya. It's only dinner, and if we have time, maybe a movie."

"Maybe a movie," she repeated. "How nice. What do you plan to see?"

"I was thinking about…"

"Is my mom harassing you again, Touya?" Botan, Mrs. Furuya's daughter, poked her head into the living room, giggling at the stern look on her mother's face. "I'm just teasing, mom."

Mrs. Furuya made a face and then stood up. "Would you two like some tea before you leave?"

"That's okay, mom. We're already late as it is. I don't really want to have to rush dinner in order to catch the movie."

Touya glanced down at his girlfriend, laughing at her with his eyes, and then averted his gaze to Mrs. Furuya. He motioned his head towards Botan and shrugged helplessly. "No, thank you, Mrs. Furuya."

"Well, we better go." Botan walked up to her mother and pecked her on the cheek and walked out the door. "I'll see you when I get home, if you're still awake," she called back.

"Good night, Mrs. Furuya. I'll have her back before it gets too late."

"Take care, you two."

The front door closed, and the two teenagers walked down the concrete pathway where Touya's car was parked. The jet-black '94 edition Toyota Supra was Touya's most prized possession, and to those who played close enough attention, the distinction between his love for his car and that for his girlfriend was very narrow. It was only the amount of attention that Botan paid to him that seemed to overshadow the fact that he loved his car so much and helped to accentuate the subtleness of his feelings for her in comparison to his automobile.

Touya walked a step in front of Botan and beat her to the passenger door in order to be able to open it for her. She paused and looked over his shoulder towards her house, expecting her mother to be looking out the window through the curtains, spying on them. She had done it so many times in the very beginning of their relationship that, although she no longer did it, Botan seemed to automatically check every now and then. But now that her relationship with Touya had grown much deeper and more intimate, she always checked mainly out of fear. Relieved that her mother was not watching, she smirked and boldly pressed her mouth upon his, catching him somewhat off guard. She quickly withdrew from the brief contact of her lips upon his and entered the car. Botan poked her head out for a moment before he could shut the door.

She smiled almost wickedly. "More later." And then she shut the door herself.

Touya stared blankly at the shut door for a moment, unable to see his girlfriend through the dark-tinted windows. He was already calculating how he'd proceed with the schedule to fit the excuses. This was always how their _dates_ went. These trysts were never honest as far as Botan's parents were concerned. Their dates were always either illegal or immoral, though the latter could be justified as the natural habits and needs of a man and a woman.

He walked around the vehicle to the driver's side and got inside himself. Botan watched him through the corner of her eyes, and as soon as he stepped on the clutch, and the very second the sound of the engine revving reached her well-trained ears, her fingers immediately began to toy with the expensive stereo equipment, looking for a decent radio station. She licked her lips as his voice commanded her to put her seatbelt on. That was the number one rule when you were a passenger in Touya's car, and the moment that you stepped foot in it, you had already signed an unwritten contract stating that he was not responsible should anything happen to you in the course of the cruise. _Always_.

And this rule applied especially to Botan, and she had openly accepted it. So it was nothing new to her when, after Touya had skillfully engaged the gears accordingly from first to fifth, the petite automobile was already flying down the streets.

**

In one corner of the club, a male youth with fiery red tresses and very bored bottle-green irises was listlessly stirring the alcohol in front of him with the useless straw that accompanied it, completely oblivious to the rambling of his female companion. Take note that this woman was not his girlfriend but somewhat like a female escort – the pick of the week – and what a wrong choice it had been. By far, she was probably the least intelligent of all the ladies that he had dated, and his list was exceptionally long.

"And so I told her that what she told her boyfriend was not the right thing to say, and she deserved what was coming to her. Don't you think so?"

These women that he randomly picked, main factors calculating into his choice being chest and rear, never seemed to mind that they would be a one-night thing, or if they were lucky, a whole-week thing. Intelligence was always a plus in his book, and luckily for him, he had not hit upon someone stupid – at least not until he met Chastity. She was stunning, but she was definitely a one-nighter, and if he could help it, he would have made her be the first of all the women he's ever had the pleasure of dating to be the one to last only an hour. He never had to worry about willingness because as far as he knew, and from his social position, he knew a lot, no normal red-blooded girl would ever turn him down. _Ever_.

"Hello? Earth to Shuuichi." 

"Hmm?" He shook his head and looked into the worried and almost hurt look in Chastity's cerulean eyes. "Oh. Sorry, babe. I got a lot of things on my mind."

Fidgeting in her seat, she reached over for her glass of sparkling water and sipped it anxiously. She made it out almost as if she were waiting for him to say something, and when he did, it hit home because her eyes laughed and her smile grew so wide, Shuuichi feared that her lips would fall off of her face.

"Sure thing, baby. Maybe you won't be so distracted when we're at home."

They walked out of the club and towards Shuuichi's parked crimson Sports Ducati. He walked over to it and immediately straddled the bike. He offered Chastity her helmet as she giggled and followed Shuuichi's example and straddled the bike herself. Her slender arms quickly encircled his abdomen and her face had immediately gone to nuzzling his back.

He rolled his eyes and sped down the narrow streets toward the open highway to his apartment complex. He needed to relieve stress, and just by her attitude, he knew she was already willing.

**

A deep groan escaped Touya's throat as his girlfriend continued to nibble against his lower lip. They had not even gotten past the gravel walkway towards the main entrance to his abode, and Botan was already driving him to ecstasy. Touya tried to get the girl to move but she just giggled and continued with her ministrations, making it quite difficult for him to walk straight without stepping on Botan, who was walking backwards in an attempt to kiss him some more. It was then that he found the strength to stop and pull back from that kiss earning him a whimper of displeasure from his partner. Botan took a step back and frowned, her expression asking why he made her stop.

Touya tilted his head and shook his head, silently laughing at the pout on her full lips. He stepped forward and dipped his mouth into the crook of her neck and trailed wet kisses until he reached her ear. There he whispered, "I just needed to get you more comfortable." And then he scooped the unprepared girl into his arms and began walking towards his front door. Botan giggled in response and then wrapped her long legs around his waist, pressing her chest hard against his, and then continuing where she had left off.

After the literally irritating difficulty of trying to get the front door unlocked, Touya stumbled into the carpeted floor of his home and then pushed Botan down onto his couch, him straddling her. Finally in a snug position himself, he robbed Botan of the control she had on him and then moved his lips away from her lips and down her neck towards the open part of her blouse where the exposed parts of her silky flesh plainly invited him to invade.

The small moan that escaped her lips made him smile as he continued to kiss and suck on various parts of her skin that he had definite access to. Botan's desire soon became a struggle against him to move faster instead of the slow agonizing tease that she should have been accustomed to by now, but if Touya was good at driving anything else besides his car, it was driving his significant other to the brink of both pleasure _and_ irritation. Botan's impatience was starting to get the better of her, as usual, and she wrapped her legs around his midriff tightly and then roughly pressed herself against him.

"Touya," she moaned, "quit being a jerk."

He chuckled and started unbuttoning her blouse while he moved back up towards her neck and nuzzled it for a minute. "What do you think your mom would say if I left a small love-bite here?" he whispered against her flesh but still loud enough for her to hear.

"Don't," she strained.

"But I really _want_ to. I want others to know that you're mine." 

Her breathing was beginning to labor as the marks of her fingernails penetrated past his shirt and onto his flesh.

His lips brushed her collarbone lightly and then asked, "What about here then?"

Botan's nails dug deeper.

"No?" His face nuzzled the smooth valley between her breasts, now visible with each side of her blouse on either side of her. "Here?"

She gasped as he kissed it, testing her reaction yet again, despite already knowing what such an action would elicit. His tongue darted out of his mouth and traced the curves of her breasts, relishing the sounds that she made and enjoying the way that her back arched each time his lips lost contact, even for a fraction of a second, with her skin. She whimpered when she felt his hand reach inside her skirt, lightly brushing his hand against her inner thigh within very close range of her center and then quickly withdrawing.

"Bastard," she muttered, causing a deep chuckle to rise from her partner.

"But I don't want to touch you _there_ just yet," he said, finally finished marking her, "because I'd rather touch you _here_." His hand gently placed itself atop one of her breasts and began to caress it through the crème-colored lace material that served as a barrier between his hand and the delicate mound beneath.

His mouth, which had become idle since his last attack, found its way to her mouth where he was immediately granted entrance. His tongue darted inside, roaming and exploring, tasting her as she moaned yet again this time into his mouth. His expert hands continued to encircle her breasts, squeezing every now and then to increase the nature of his teasing. Botan could sense her body temperature rising, and the longer Touya continued to tease, the damper she began to feel below. She shoved one hand into his ice-blue tresses, tangling the strands and destroying the neat mass that it had previously been in while her other greedily reached for his pants, trying desperately to rip it apart.

Touya was not oblivious to this and was, to the contrary, expecting her to pull such a stunt. The moment he felt her fingers begin to fumble with the button of his lower garment, he quickly pulled away breaking the kiss and his hand stopped its actions. He grinned down at her shocked expression and then moved to tenderly nip at her earlobe.

"Don't you think we should have dinner first?"

He shifted his body so that he wouldn't crush her petite frame in his attempt to get off of her, and when he did, he walked towards the kitchen leaving Botan completely irritated and flustered. If she could help it, she was going to make him go through what she did. Buttoning up her blouse, she stood up and stomped her way towards the kitchen.

She hadn't even gotten through the archway, and she heard his voice already asking her what she'd like to have that night.

"I hate you," was all she muttered before turning around and walking towards his bedroom where she fell onto his bed and groaned. After a little over one-half of a year of this same routine, she really thought that she would have grown used to it by now, but each time Touya pulled a stunt like that, it became harder for her to be able to dismiss it. He would always find a way to avoid making her climax the first time, but the second and third and however many followed after that, he would always be sure to make up for and exceed the first one. 

Botan's wandering eyes caught sight of a familiar photo framed on his bedside table of her on Touya's back when they went to Germany for the summer. He had insisted that they take one in front of a polished, silver Aston Martin, a car he claimed that he would definitely own in the near future. She smiled wistfully at that memory, totally ignoring the possibility that Touya could possibly love his auto more than her.

**

Various garments were strewn on heaps on the floor just short of the large bed at one end of the tastefully decorated room. Shuuichi lay on the bed, completely naked under his silk comforters, with his arms behind his head staring blankly at the ceiling. It had been a long day; he knew this for a fact because not even pleasure drove away that nagging feeling at the back of his head. And it had nothing to do with the fact that besides being slightly less intellectual than all the other women that's he had ever been with, Chastity was also the poorest in sexual performance.

He glanced at her sleeping form, completely balled up on the other end of the bed, quite content herself actually. Shuuichi shook his head at the notion that she just might have really low standards on life in general. So drearily bleak a life this young woman led and such a waste, too, because she was indeed very beautiful. He could not deny that; he knew beauty when he saw it, and this girl definitely had it all of it.  If only she were more spirited and out there, then perhaps she would have pulled off a one-weeker.

He sighed and thought about that trip to Japan a friend of his had mentioned a week prior. At the time, he really was unsure because he had no interest in getting acquainted with one of the country's biggest underground street-racers. It really was more in Yuusuke's interest than his own, but now he was beginning to reconsider the offer. All expenses would be paid for after all, and he would have the opportunity to just get away. Germany, in general, was just getting too stuffy for him. He needed an _out_, even if it would only be for a couple of weeks – that would be enough time.

Chastity mumbled something in her sleep and then rolled over towards him, snuggling in his warmth, her legs entangling themselves with his. Yes, he would definitely have to talk to Yuusuke the next day and take him up on that offer.

**

Touya had finished preparing a dinner with an Italian theme and was now walking towards his room to get Botan. If everything went like they did on most other nights like this, he would expect to find her engaged in reading a magazine in his bedroom, completely ignoring him until maybe halfway through dinner when she'd put her utensils down and proclaim that she'd finished. He'd grin and put his own utensils down then recline in his chair, surveying every inch of her body that he could from where he sat. That would usually be her cue to walk up to him, and, without directly asking him, she'd tell him that she wanted a good screw.

But that's only if you wanted the basic gist of this strange event that occurred quite frequently between the couple; it was actually far more complex than that.

Screw? Touya shook his head. Was it possible to use a less derogatory word without saying sex or lovemaking? The former was too overused for his taste, and the latter was just too cheesy. He hated to use the word "screw" also, but it was better than saying a good "fuck." He regarded his and Botan's relationship to be above that of "fuck" and, ironically since he used it, also "screw".

He opened his bedroom door a crack and saw that the lights were off. This he found peculiar and so opened the door wider and discovered his girlfriend lying on his bed asleep holding the photo of the both of them from the summer that they went to Germany. A subtle smile tugged at his lips as he carefully pulled the photo from her light grasp, placing it back onto the table.

Touya sat on the bed, careful not to wake her. How did he ever come to be her boyfriend, he wondered. Deep inside, he knew that this girl was better off with someone other than him. She deserved someone better – not some street-racing little punk, who would one day end up locked up if not dead. He loved her, without a doubt, but for a girl with so much potential, she definitely deserved better, and it amazed him to no end sometimes why of all people, she chose him. Botan could have easily picked someone else without the worry of being turned down and never give him a second thought, but she did pick him, and she did give him that second thought.

Botan stirred just then and turned over so that she was now lying on her back, her hair tousled and parts unbound from the usual ponytail that she wore her hair in. She had obviously failed to button her blouse fully and correctly for it came out uneven, and he could see far more than what was decent. Her lips were parted slightly, still a little moist; she had just recently fallen asleep. He smiled and didn't know whether he should or should not wake her. Deciding on the latter, he was about to get up when he felt her move again and then hold onto him. Looking down, he saw her eyes had opened and was now looking up at him in a mixture of confusion and fatigue.

"Touya…"

"Dinner's ready," he interrupted, getting up and moving toward the door.

Botan groaned and turned the other way, her back to him. "I'm not hungry," she replied tartly.

He didn't move past the doorframe when he heard her, and though she could not see him, she knew that he had not left. She peeked over her shoulder and found him now looking at her.

"Is that your way of telling me that you're still irritated with me?"

Botan's sky-blue hair lifted from the bed as she sat up to face him. "Who said anything about irritation?"

"You didn't have to say it. You implied it." He stopped just at the foot of the bed and stared into her emotion-filled eyes as they mirrored his own, slowly beginning to accumulate and made room to accommodate that of lust.

Touya continued to look at Botan's vulnerable form on the bed, and though vulnerable, also very wanting. And for some strange reason, this image of vulnerability seemed to trigger a minor change in roles because when it would usually have been Botan who would come to him, he came to her. It took him by mild surprise when he finally found himself on his bed and pushing Botan against his headboard, his hands catching her forearm firmly. His mouth deliberately missed her mouth and dove straight for the deep groove between her neck and shoulder, kissing it gently and then redistributing that attention to her collarbone.

He felt her body tense in his hands when his teeth caught the side of her blouse and pull it off to one side and continued to kiss along her shoulder and then back up to her neck where she arched it to allow him better access. One of his hands abandoned the solid clutch it had on her arm and snaked under her now wrinkled blouse, leaving fire where skin made contact with skin. Botan's now free hand took the opportunity to dart up and tangle itself in the soft mass of Touya's disarrayed hair.

"So," he started in a heavy breath, shifting to the other side of her neck and kissing her there, "does Botan…" He nibbled lightly on her earlobe while his hand continued to caress the skin beneath her shirt. "…still hate me?"

Botan nearly forgot how to breathe as her nerves let loose and she melted against him. "You don't play fair, Touya," she gasped.

He pulled back, his electric blue eyes looking deep into her clouded, lavender irises, a mischievous smile in place as he heard her protesting moan at the loss of attention. "Who said anything about playing fair?"

"You didn't have to say it," she reiterated his previous comment as she wriggled her other arm from his grasp and tilted her head up to capture his mouth with hers, tracing his lips with her tongue when he would stubbornly deny her access. Her hands hungrily tugged his shirt from where it was tucked and then hurriedly felt for the buttons, taking care not to just rip it open, which is what she would have done had the shirt not been the one she had bought for him.

"Did I imply it?" he asked impishly, totally amused by Botan's actions.

"You imply everything." A small snarl erupted from her mouth when she became irritated when the last button would not come undone.

His hands brushed hers off and undid the last one himself. "What about dinner?"

"Screw dinner," she quipped, her hands already beginning to push the dark-blue fabric off of his shoulders. 

He laughed and replied, rather sarcastically, "So you want me to screw you instead?"

Arms dropped languidly from where they had been upon his shoulders. Botan shook her head, not looking up to meet his eyes. "No," she whispered. "I just want you," she paused, biting her lip and recalling an event she had pushed to the deepest part of her mind that she would never admit to him, "…to love me."

He enveloped the now mellow girl in his arms, wondering why she had said that. "I already do." 

He tilted her chin so that her eyes met his and he dipped his head targeting her lips, gently asking to be let in and easily allowed. Touya's hands reached up to the knot that tied her hair together and slid it off letting the rest of her still bound hair bounce on her shoulders and then cascade in rivulets of sky-blue across her back. His nimble fingers worked their magic on the buttons of her blouse, while still tasting her, coaxing her to respond because all of a sudden her hunger for him had shied away.

Holding her against him, Touya ran his hands against her now exposed flesh as he brought her down onto the bed, working his way to her back and expertly unclasping her brassiere. Botan's own fingers ran fleeting, timid touches against his well-defined chest and stomach through his shirt which now hung open, enjoying the feel of his muscles rippling beneath her fiery touch. Then she traveled even lower where she boldly tried to toy once more with the button and zipper of his pants and this time with no protest.

Touya effortlessly discarded the blouse and brassiere off of Botan, and then helped her to remove his pants and completely throw his shirt off of his torso. He removed his lips from hers and began to nuzzle her ear while his hand moved to peel her skirt and last remaining article of clothing off of her long legs. The deep moan that escaped her lips when he placed one hand upon her breast and began stroking it in slow, gentle circles made him shudder. And more so when he felt her hands slowly, almost pleadingly, guide his other hand down her side and towards her center.

Botan was beginning to feel her body become heavy and pleasantly weak, and the last thing that she could remember saying to him that night was, "Love me."

**

**Author Notes:** I'll stop there. ^^' For those of you who want to know what could have happened, go use your imaginations. I'm saving up what little I know of how to write these kinds of fics for the Shuuichi x Botan scene. x) On that same note, be prepared for a story that sucks absolute ass because I don't normally write anything racy or citrus-oriented/lemon-oriented. I actually found my scenes quite dull and boring and sometimes either too slow or too fast in comparison to other authors. This is just my "experimental" piece. :P~

As for Touya being Botan's boyfriend, fret not Kurama x Botan fans. They won't last. x) Don't get me wrong; I love Touya, but ehh… yeah. ^^' I only chose him because I wanted to try something different, and it gave me a chance to explore Touya's character (I don't see very many fics with him as one of the main roles) and play around with it like I do with the other characters. ^^' I was also getting tired of Hiei or Koenma being the alternative. 

I was actually toying with the idea of making Karasu the boyfriend, but I was already halfway through the fic and I was too lazy to go change things, and I've already assigned Karasu a role somewhere in the near future of this fic. Besides, I like Touya's "electric blue eyes". x) What color are Karasu's eyes anyway? o.O

Is there really anything else to explain? Umm, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I rushed a lot of this because I was starting to get really frustrated with the way things were flowing. Ah, if there are any other loopholes here, feel free to bombard me with complaints. I'd greatly appreciate them. =]

Well, please read and review. Comments, suggestions, flames, etc – they're all very welcome.

Any Kurama (Shuuichi) x Botan fans reading? Please visit and support this clique:

www . geocities . com / kb _ reflections

**Disclaimers:** Yuu Yuu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV, Shounen Jump, etc. Don't sue, You are cool. =]


End file.
